


"I'm The Monster"

by KuroBakura



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Frankenstein - Nick Dear
Genre: Body Modification, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memory Related, Naked Female Clothed Male, No Sex, Nudity, Past Abuse, Plotbunnies, Scars, Stuttering, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Katherine shows The Creature that him and her are one in the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Benedict Cumberbatch's version of The Creature and a plot bunny.  
> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

He stood in front of her, afraid. Katherine was not reacting to him but just standing there, in shock. As she walked over closer to him, he began to back away but fell to the ground and held out his hands and arms in front of him towards her.

“Stay back!” The Creature said to her. She stopped.

“Why do you not want me to come closer to you?” Katherine asked, calmly.

“Because I am a monster!” The Creature replied.

“But I do not see you that way.” Katherine said to him. The Creature suddenly calmed down and moved his hands and arms down towards the ground.

“Y-y-you do not?” The Creature asked her. Katherine giggled sweetly.

“I really do not see you as this “monster”. I see you as a person.” Katherine told him, smiling. The Creature suddenly began to feel his face.

“My fa-face. It feels warm.” He piped up. Katherine walked over to him and looked at his face. He was _blushing_ and because of _her..._ this woman was the cause of it.

“You are blushing and feeling warm is a normal reaction when this happens.” Katherine explained.

“Why am I bl-bl-blushing, though?” The Creature asked.

“It could be a number of reasons or causes for why people blush. ...What are you feeling right now?” Katherine asked. The Creature thought about it for several seconds. He was not exactly sure why he was doing this but all he knew is that it was not a bad feeling.

“Happy.” He finally said to her. She smiled more.

“By the way...you are not the monster here.” Katherine said to him. The Creature looked at her with a confused look on his face.

“What do you mean?” He asked her. She sighed.

“What I am telling you is that... _I'm_ the monster.” Katherine told him. His eyes widened.

“But you are not like me! You are beau-ti-ful!” The Creature said.

“You and I are alike in a few ways.” She said to him.

“How?” He asked. Katherine stood up in front of him and began to undress. He looked away but she kept going. When she was finished, she looked back at him.

“Do not be afraid to look. I am not shy.” Katherine told him. The Creature looked at her, shocked. Her body, too, was covered in medium-heavy scars and she had some burns as well. She also was thick in certain areas as well but to him, she was truly beautiful.

“I was abused. Beaten, tortured by people as well.” Katherine told him, blushing. He stood and walked over to her.

“Why would they this to y-you?” The Creature asked.

“Because I was born not right in the head. Well, to others, I was not born right in the head. I am too smart and ugly because my body was not suited for what men want. I was made fun of, teased and sometimes, people decided to just throw things and me and beat me with sticks or any they could find.” Katherine explained to him. He began to touch one of her heavy scars.

“But your sc-scars? How did you get them?” He asked her. He did not realize that he forgot to ask her if he could feel one of them but she did not mind him. In fact..she was not phased it at all.

“That is when the torturing happened. I was kidnapped by a group of men and when I would not do what they wanted, the men would either cut me, hit me or burn me. Why they did not kill me, I will never understand.” Katherine said as she started to tear up. Suddenly, Katherine felt a pair of arms around her. She looked up and saw The Creature looked at her.

“I-I want to stay by your si-side. If you want me to be.” The Creature told her. She smiled at him. Katherine was not afraid of him nor thought he was disgusting. To her, he was a person. A sweet and caring person. When she saw people beating him, Katherine rushed in and saved him. Not just because it was the right thing to do..it was because she knew how how it felt and never wants this to happen to any one.

“I do not want you to leave.” Katherine said to him. Suddenly, he felt like an explosion went off inside his chest.

“R-r-really?!” He happily exclaimed. She held one of his hands.

“Yes. I want you to stay with me.” She told him, happily. He let out a delightful squealing sound. He let go of her so she could get dressed again. The excitement that he was feeling was amazing to him. Katherine was happy to see this. She knew he was not this awful “thing” that people were saying about him. Whether he was scarred or not, Katherine would feel the same way about him, regardless. He may not be as mentally developed or as physically coordinated as she is but that did not matter to her. Not one bit. As he calmed down, laying on the ground, Katherine walked over to him and laid next to him.

“Remember, do not worry about being yourself around me. I _want_ to be that way. I like you the way you are.” She told him. The Creature suddenly laid against her, hugging her as much as he could. She wrapped one arm around him and laid her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating and he could feel her's beating. He was happy to know that there was someone who did accept him and did not see him as some horrific terror or disgusting “thing”. To him, Katherine is not another monster but more of a Goddess. Yes, she was more advanced than him but she understood him and accepts him as who he is. No matter what happens, all he cares about is her and is going to do any thing to protect her. No matter the consequences or risks he might or is willing to take.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more about these two if any wants me to.


End file.
